Mary's Unsparing Inferno
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A child, able to live forever so long as her canvas was alright Living in a world of disturbing images and psycho kin she barely matured. Everything was her game, because she had no one. None that could truly teach and care for her. So is it any surprise that things...didn't turn out how they should've. Childishness isn't always considered a bad thing...but in her case only pain.


**Mary's Unsparing Inferno**

 **Author Notes(Mako): Hey all, yeah you guessed it another one shot. This time we see Mary, and I'm sure all of you have a pretty good guess as to what point of the game this is from. If not welllll...you'll find out. I do not own Ib~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was a Little Girl.

Her birth was on a canvas, her only father loved her very much. He was a famous artist with a passion so strong, that he embedded his own soul into his work. Every detail every stroke of color was precise and prefect. She was his ultimate being.

She was always Sad.

She was left incomplete, he died as he was finishing her. She was left without a sense of control, maturity, an open conscious of right and wrong. She came to be in the fabricated world surrounded by yellow roses. Waiting for the father that would never return to her and her kin.

The realm of artwork was terrifying for her. She was hunted, attacked and yelled at by the others. She wasn't like all the other paintings and sculptures. She was liked by the dolls and some of the mannequins. But then there were those that hated her, because she was their fathers favorite.

She was Lonely.

Mary didn't know how long she was there, but when two people, one being a little girl around her age with a red rose in her possession. It gave her hope, it gave her joy. Because at last she had a chance to know what it was like to be human. Seeing such calm, innocent eyes made her feel more alive.

Mary liked Ib, she had always wanted a sister who loved and cared for her. A sliver of hope of going into the real world became a huge possibility. She knew not of right and wrong, only what she wanted.

With the mind of a child, and unable to learn right from wrong, she had failed to understand morals, to understand that there is more to give then selfish desires. Being here twisted her, driving her to the brink of insanity and greed, driving her farther towards her goals.

She was Jealous.

The blonde little girl with big blue eyes despised him with a great force. He was with Ib, Her Ib. He was tall, strange looking and mean. He was an adult with a blue rose and a lighter, a deadly item here.

He was protective of the red eyed child, shielding her from Mary. They were close, it wasn't fair. Mary wanted Ib all to herself, but Garry was always there, watching over them. It was a relief when they were separated.

Though it also brought consequences. He was suspicious of the Fabricated World, and eventually learned the truth of her origins. She was losing it, immediately she wanted to retreat and kill him, she didn't want the truth revealed. The Tattletell gossiped all about it. Mary couldn't help but panic.

She saw a head in the middle of the way they came. She was upset and hit it with the only item she had. Unaware of the audience behind her. Unknowingly scaring her friend, forcing her to break the promise of staying together.

She was Betrayed.

Ib was walking away, but quickly Mary caught up with her, she was hurt. She found herself getting closer, angry, lifting her pallet knife. **"IBBBBBBBBB!"** She was knocked back, her rose dropping as well as the weapon. It was so fast, she went out like a light.

She woke up alone. Standing up she went to search. Thinking of it as a game...of hide and seek. **"Ibbbbb, Garrryyyyyyy. Where are you?"** Found her way through her father's old sketchbook. When he first started drawing.

 **"IBBBBB! GAARRRYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"** She snuck through quietly this door and that. **"I can't see anything. Is there really a key in here?"** She giggled to herself. **"Found you."** A gentle nudge and they fell.

For a moment, she might've felt bad...but never did she think she'd see them again. Not until she found her special room opened, disturbed. Huge golden roses and strong thick vines barricaded the doorway. It held her canvas...her life.

She rushed in, fearing the worst. There she found her. **"Ib, Garry...your alive."** Her painting with them next to it. Warning flares ringing through her skull. **"GET OUT OF HERE!"** She wanted freedom, the earth shook. She desired walking out into the sunlight with a family.

She was Tired.

Then...the flames rose from the lighter, igniting on her painting. What happens to her canvas happens to her. Fire surrounds her entire body. She reaches for help, it hurt, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears leaked through her blue orbs as she fell.

Orange white and yellow licked her skin, she closed her eyes, after locking eyes with a sad red gaze. A realm of darkness, one she's never before seen, she stayed there, sleeping as if listening deeply to a lullaby.

She was a child who knew no better. A naive lonely girl who only wanted what she thought she would never have. Now forever gone but never forgotten. Even when the embers faded and all that was left of her was ash. No one had loved her, but she was cared for...she would always be remembered, as the one who was given her final good night kiss.

the end.

 **Mako: What the heck did I just type? This literally was nothing I imagined when writing this one shot. I have no idea if it was better or worth then what I originally planned. EH i'll blame it on being sleep deprived, which is true. So no one can get mad at me right?**

 **And I'll do the actual version I was planning on...at some point. Sorry and thank you all. Tchao for now...time to head to bed *yawn* you guys know the drill**.


End file.
